Happy Birthday Our Camus!
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Haloo, di sini, saya, akan menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah tak terlupakan, di mana kedua pahlawan kita mengukir sejarah baru dalam hidup mereka / Special fic for Camus's Birthday / DLDR


**Saint Seiya **** Masami Kurumada**

**Happy Birthday Our Camus **** Shimmer Caca**

**Camus x Milo, and the others**

**RnR?**

**~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~**

Ahh ya, tanggal berapa sekarang, 7? Betul sekali. Oh dan juga, ternyata ini hari Jum'at. Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang _special?_ Tentu saja! Hei hei, kalian ingat pahlawan kita? Yupp, si tampan Camus. Lalu? Ini dia kisahnya, kisah bersejarah dalam hidupnya, selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

Saat sinar matahari mengintip dari celah pohon-pohon, lalu di jajaran 12 kuil, ahh lebih tepatnya kuil ke-11 yang dijaga oleh sang Master, Aquarius Camus. Kita bisa melihatanya yang sedang membersihkan kamar tidur, dengan air yang mengalir dari rambut merahnya, lalu menetes ke lantai, membuktikan bahwa ia baru saja mandi. Tak lama, kakinya melangkah ke dapur, mengambil beberapa keping roti, lalu memoleskannya dengan selai coklat, dan berakhirlah roti tersebut di dalam perutnya.

Puas dengan waktu paginya, ia mulai mengenakan _cloth _kebesarannya yang terbuat dari pahatan emas pemukau mata. Turun, melewati tangga demi tangga, lalu sampailah ia di _Colleseum_, tempat para calon saint berlatih. Membakar cosmo yang bersemayam di tubuh mereka, dan mengeluarkannya menjadi semangat untuk tetap berdiri, melanjutkan hidup, dan menyelamatkan dunia.

Dulu, Camus ingat sekali, saat di mana ia dan sahabatnya, Milo, berlatih. Tak kenal siang dan malam, hujan ataupun cerah, mereka tetaplah berlatih. Jika mengingat masa-masa itu, rasanya ada atmosfir atmosfir yang menghantam dirinya, semacam nostalgia? Atau _déjà vu?_ Entahlah. Namun, apapun itu, Camus tidak akan melupakannya. Bahkan kenangan manis seperti, saat Milo yang menghapus peluh di wajah Camus saat ia merasa lelah, saat Milo membagi jatah makanannya saat ia lapar, atau saat Milo merawatnya saat ia sakit. Kenangan itu silih berganti merasuki alam mimpi Camus.

Ada rasa aneh yang menghinggap di tubuh Camus, mengingat sekarang ini, ia dan Milo sudah jarang berkomunikasi lantaran misi-misi yang diberikan oleh Pope tak mengizinkan mereka beristirahat, atau melepas penat. Namun di hari ini, Pope mengatakan bahwa Camus boleh pergi dari misi-misinya, jika ditanya mengapa? Pope hanya akan memberikan senyum manis pada Camus, lalu menggeleng, dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa."

Awalnya Camus sempat mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya. Sebelum ia menyadari, ada hal penting yang sangat special di hari ini. Apa lagi, tentu saja ulang tahunnya. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ulang tahunnya kali ini akan berbeda dari yang lalu lalu. Biasanya, saat ia membuka mata sampai menutup mata kembali, ucapan '_Selamat ulang tahun_.' tak berhenti terucap untuknya, atau lebih parahnya lagi, teman-teman seperjuangannya tak segan-segan untuk menjahilinya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya? Mungkin teman-temannya lupa.

Berbicara soal lupa. Apakah sang Scorpio yang sejak tadi bermain di pikiran Camus juga lupa? Kan, baru saja dibicarakan, orang itu datang. Namun, tak ada senyum di sana, melainkan luka-luka dan guratan kelelahan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya, menandakan ia baru saja pulang dari misi yang membutuhkan waktu lama, dan tentu saja menguras energi. Awalnya, Camus sempat menyungging senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya berniat untuk menghapiri Milo. Tapi, saat Milo melihat Camus yang akan menghampirinya, pemuda kalajengking itu langsung meninggalkannya, dan yaa.. di sinilah Camus sekarang, duduk terdiam sambil melihat anak-anak berlatih, tak lupa kerutan di dahinya yang senantiasa menemani sepinya kala itu.

Merasa bosan, Camus memilih untuk meninggalkan _Colleseum, _dan berjalan kembali ke kuilnya. Saat kakinya baru memasuki kuil Scorpio, samar-samar, ia mendengar Milo berbicara pada seseorang di ujung telepon.

"_Iya, iya. Aku tak akan melewatinya, kau ini bawel sekali. Haha, iyaa sudah dulu yaa, bye."_ Milo tampak bahagia saat berbicara dengan orang itu. Membuat hati Camus panas. Saat Milo berbalik, didapatinya Camus yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"_Well.._ apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Camus?" berbeda saat di telepon tadi. Kini, wajah Milo tampak tegas dan dingin, membuat Camus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _Apa yang salah?_

"Kau berdiam diri di situ seperti orang bodoh. Kau menguping?" Milo menghujaninnya dengan kata-kata pedas. Sedangkan Camus, memutar otaknya, mencari-cari letak kesalahannya yang membuat sang Scorpio marah.

"Kau tidak bisu, Camus. Bicaralah."

"Aku tidak menguping. Kebetulan lewat, dan melihat kau yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon. Ngomong-ngomong, beginikah caramu menyambut sahabatmu yang akhir-akhir jarang bertatap muka denganmu, Scorpio Milo?" Baru saja, kata-kata Camus berhasil membuat mata Milo terbelalak lebar. Namun, tak lama kemudia, seringai tipis meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah. Kau ingin kembali ke kuilmu, kan? Lantas, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Camus segera pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak menyangka Milo akan berkata sebegitu pedasnya pada dia. _Apa aku keterlaluan, Camus? Gomen._ Sedangkan Milo hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menatap kepergian Camus.

Setengah berlari, Camus melewati tangga-tangga itu. Saat sampai di kuil Shura, ia melihat sang empunya yang sibuk dengan majalan di tangannya.

"Hoii, Camus. Lama tak melihatmu." Shura menyapa Camus, dan di jawab senyuman oleh Camus. "Omong-omong, matamu berair, ada apa?" Shura meletakkan majalahnya, lalu melirik Camus dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepalanya.

"Debu," Jawab Camus, "Aku permisi." Tak mau berlama-lama di kuil Capricorn, Camus segera mengambil langkahnya dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju Kuil Aquarius.

**~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~**

Camus berada di perpustakaan besar miliknya. Sejak sampai di kuilnya, ia langsung memasuki perpustakaan ini. Sekarang, langit mulai menampakan semburat kemerahan, sudah kesekiankalinya perut Camus bebrbunyi, meminta makanan kepada sang empunya, namun tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Camus. Matanya pun kini mulai membengkak, tepat setelah ia selesai menangis. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa, yang jelas, dirinya kerap kali memaksanya untuk mencurahkan semua air matanya.

Buku bersampul hijau itu digenggam kuat oleh Camus. Mata bewarna _ruby_ itu terpejam, napas Camus masih naik turun, yahh walaupun sedikit membaik daripada yang tadi. Tanpa Camus sadari, ada 'sosok lain yang memasuki perpustakaannya. Sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu kini menatap sendu ke arah Camus, lalu tersenyum. Yaa, Milo, datang menghampiri Camus. Kini ia sudah ada di samping Camus, dan Camus, tak kunjung sadar akan kehadirannya. Milo mengusap-usap rambut merah Camus, membuat Camus membuka matanya perlahan.

"Milo?!" Camus terkejut, diusapnya matanya berkali-kali, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Kenapa?" Sedangkan Milo, hanya tersenyum lebar, menelusuri wajah Camus dengan tatapannya.

Camus segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Milo. Ia kesal, kesal dengan sikap Milo tadi. Namun rasa kesal itu tertupi oleh rasa rindu Camus, dan terkalahkan oleh gengsi Camus yang terlampau tinggi. Jika ia bisa melawan gengsinya, ingin sekali Camus memeluk Milo erat, lalu, menumpahkan segala kegalaunya, saat ini.

"Hei, kau marah?" Bahkan hati Camus tak tergerak untuk membalas ucapan Milo. Tidak. Camus tidak marah pada Milo, ia hanya kesal.

"Jadi benar kau marah?" Milo memandang lurus pada rak buku di depannya, menunjukan senyum maklumnya. Lagi, Milo menggeleng, lalu menarik tengkuk Camus, dan menikmati rasa manis yang hinggap di bibir Camus. Camus belum sempat bereaksi kala itu.

"Nahh, tidak marah lagi, kan?" Senyum Milo semakin lebar saat ia melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Camus. Hei, asal kalian tau, itu _first kiss_nya Camus, "Ayo ikut aku!" Milo menarik Camus ke luar perpustakaan. Saat mereka berada di luar, ternyata bintang-bintang sudah berdatangan, menyambut mereka dengan suka cita. Milo masih saja menarik lengan Camus, dan berhenti di sebuah sungai yang cukup tenang. Saat itu juga, Milo menutup mata Camus dengan kedua tangannya, dan membimbing Camus untuk terus memasuki area sungai itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Camus!" Camus baru saja menjernihkan pandangannya, dan yang ia lihat sekarang, teman-temannya berdiri, berkumpul dan Saga, yang berdiri paling depan, menyodorkan kue ulang tahun untuk Camus.

"Ayo ucapkan keinginanmu, Camus." Ucap Saga. Saat itu juga, Camus menutup kedua matanya dan dengan khusyuk menyebutkan satu persatu keinginannya. Mereka bersorak saat lilin di kue itu padam akibat tiupan Camus.

"Heii.. maaf sudah mengacuhkanmu hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, ini semua rencana Milo, lho." Aiolia berkata pada Camus, lalu memalingkan pandangannya kepada Milo yang sibuk membicarakan hal tak jelas dengan Kanon.

"Ayoo ikut berpesta." Ajak sang konstelasi Leo itu. Camus mengangguk, namun kakinya masih betah berdiri di tempat itu.

"Camuss, boleh aku meminta kuenya lagi?" kini suara Aldebaran yang membuyarkan lamunan Camus. "Boleh saja." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih, Camus!"

"Camuss! Ini kami memberikanmu hadiah, semoga kau suka." Aiolos menghampiri Camus, dan menyodirkan bingkisan super besar ke arah Camus. Camus mengambilnya dengan sukacita, tanpa sadar ia memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Sedangkan Aiolos, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Camus.

Malam semakin larut. Kini teman-temannya sudah kembali ke kuil mereka masing-masing. menyisihkan Camus dan Milo, berdua.

"Camus. Untuk yang tadi itu, maaf yaa." Camus tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu kemudian, mengagguk, sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Milo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, saat jarak tak mampu lagi untuk memisahkan mereka, kini, bibir mereka bersatu. Mengisyaratkan bahwa malam itu, adalah milik mereka. Malam di mana sejarah baru mulai membuat tulisan di lembaran takdir dua anak manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N : Horee akhirnya **_**fic**_** ini selesai dibuat. Huuh, jujur, sebenarnya gak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuat **_**fic**__**special Camus's**__**Birthday, well**_** mengingat jadwal saya yang begitu padat #cieelahbahasanya, tapi ide gila yang terlintas di otak saya, memaksa saya untuk menghidupkan laptop dan menuangkannya dalam kalimat-kalimat gaje ini. Dan, duduk di depan laptop berjam-jam, berhasil membuat kepala saya nyut-nyutan, jadi maaf jika banyak **_**typo**_**, karna gak sempat untuk memeriksa ulang, lantaran kepala yang gak bisa diajak kompromi. Mohon reviewnya, minna **


End file.
